onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
World Timeline
The following is a list of events as they take place in the world of One Piece, starting from the past heading towards the present storyline. Note, however, that aside from the dates of "402", "1120", "1122", and "1127", all dates on this page are either estimates or non precise time units and therefore are subject to change as the storyline progresses on. Timeline }402||''1102 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |The City of Gold, Shandora, is built and prospers. |- |- style="background:silver;" | 600||''924 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |The Void Century begins. |- |- style="background:silver;" | 622-722||''902-802 Yrs Ago |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |A great civilization dominates the planet from one corner to the next, great weapons of mass destruction are built. In the same century, they also disappear under mysterious circumstances. The only traces left behind of their civilization are the Poneglyphs. During this time, Shandora is toppled in a great war and is eventually destroyed. Joy Boy attempts to raise Noah with Poseidon's aid, but he breaks his end of the bargain to Fishman Island and Noah is never raised, leaving it to await the day it could be used. At the end of this century, an organization of twenty kings come together to create an alliance known as the World Government.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 497 and Episode 391, Pappagg reveals history of World Government. As they come to power, they control and censor everything that has happened in the last 100 years, while at the same time outlawed worldwide the ability to read the Poneglyphs and to research them.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 395 and Episode 277, The history of the World Government. Around this time, the Void Century has ended. |- |- style="background:silver;" | 822||''702 Yrs Ago |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |A bridge begins construction somewhere in East Blue on the island of Tequila Wolf, with the purpose to link islands together. |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1022||''502 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Oars, a ruler over a nation of brigands from around the world, dies of frostbite traveling through the Northern Lands and is frozen.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 477 and Episode 371, Chopper notes Oars' cause of death. |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1062||''462 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |A horrible disease plagues the land of Lvneel, almost wiping out the majority of the inhabitants. However a cure is found. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1120||''404 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Noland (dated in his log book as June 21) departs from Vira with his crew. Following the Log Pose they happen upon a merchant selling an unusual artifact from Skypiea called a "waver". |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1122||''402 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Noland arrives on Jaya island (dated in his logbook as May 12) and brings about the end of a horrible disease that made the Shandians sick. |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1126||''398 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |A large portion of Jaya is shot into the air by the Knock Up Stream. The war between the Skypieans and the Shandians begins.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 292 and Episode 189, the start of the Shandian and Skypiean war. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1127||''397 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Noland brings the King of Lvneel to Jaya to show him the treasures of the people there. He sets sail with 3 ships, however due to a storm two are sacrificed to protect the King. When they arrive on Jaya (November 16th), there is no one living there and the City of Gold is gone.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 292 and Episode 189, Norland brings the King to an empty island. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1128||''396 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Noland is executed for his "lies" about the city of Gold. He dies claiming the city fell into the ocean.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 292 and Episode 189, Norland is put to death in public. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1322||''202 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |The St. Briss leaves from the Briss Kingdom carrying a crew towards the Grand Line. The crew makes it to Skypiea but then vanishes without a trace. The World Government makes an alliance with Fishman Island after centuries of discrimination and the institution of slavery is prohibited as a sign of good faith. |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1364||''160 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Dorry is born. Brogy is born. |- style="background:silver;" | 1383||''141 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Dr. Kureha is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1422||''102 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Dorry and Brogy begin their Duel on Little Garden. The disease-carrying Kestia is believed to be extinct. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1434||''90 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Brook is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1450||''74 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Edward Newgate is born. |- |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1451||''73 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Crocus is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1472||''52 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Laboon arrives at Reverse Mountain with the Rumbar Pirates. He is left behind with Crocus at the Twin Capes to wait for them. Oimo and Kashi are tricked into working for the World Government. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1474||''50 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Gekko Moriah is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1475||''49 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |The Rumbar Pirates are forced to split in two after half the crew, including Captain Yorki, contract an incurable disease. Brook takes control over the healthy half of the crew. The Rumbar Pirates are annihilated by an unknown assailant in the Florian Triangle, leaving no survivors. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1476||''48 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Brook's soul (thanks to the Yomi Yomi no Mi) finds his body, only to realize that it has rotted away, leaving only his skeleton and his afro intact. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1477||''47 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Bartholomew Kuma is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1478||''46 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Crocodile is born. Jinbe is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1481||''43 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Dracule Mihawk is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1482||''42 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Boodle and his followers flee to Organ Island from pirate attacks and set up Orange Town. Shakuyaku gives up pirating to open a bar on the Sabaody Archipelago. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1483||''41 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Spandam is born. Donquixote Doflamingo is born. Arlong is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1484||''40 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Iceburg is born. Bell-mère is born.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 9 Chapter 77 and Episode 35, Bell-mère:Thanks to these tangerines, I'm still looking beautiful even at the age of 30. Plus eight years have passed since Arlong invasion. Marshall D. Teach is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1485||''39 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Shanks is born.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 4, Ages revealed: Shanks, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Zoro. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1486||''38 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Doctor Hiluluk returns to Drum Island and begins his research into finding a cure for the sickness that plagues his homeland.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapters 141-145 and Episodes 84-86, Chopper's story. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1487||''37 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Jabra is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1488||''36 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Cutty Flam is born. Smoker is born.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 27 - Fan question: What are the profiles of Smoker and Hina? Kumadori is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1490||''34 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Hina is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1492||''32 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Blueno is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1493||''31 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Boa Hancock is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1494||''30 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Nico Robin is born. Rob Lucci is born.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 44 Chapter 422 and Episode 305, Rob Lucci's story. Hody Jones is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1496||''28 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Gol D. Roger discovers he has a fatal disease. Preparing for what would be his greatest journey, he recruits Crocus as ship doctor.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 506 and Episode 400, Rayleigh speaks of his captain's illness. Nico Olvia leaves Ohara and her daughter Robin to join on a Poneglyph expedition.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 393 and Episode 246, Robin is left behind. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1497||''27 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |In the midst of a journey that has already taken them to Skypiea, Water 7, and all the way to the New World, the Roger Pirates faced off against pirate Shiki. Roger escapes, while Shiki suffers massive losses and gets a steering wheel implanted into his head.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 0 Chapter 0 and Episode 0, Gol D. Roger vs. Shiki. Kalifa is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1499||''25 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |After completing a journey that takes them all the way to Raftel at the end of the Grand Line, Gol D. Roger breaks up his pirate crew, allowing them to return to peaceful lives of their choosing.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 506 and Episode 400, The Roger Pirates are no more. Kaku is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1500 ||''24 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Upon hearing of the capture of Roger, Shiki goes on a rampage throughout Marineford before being brought down by Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp. He is sent to Level 6 of Impel Down for his actions.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 0 Chapter 0 and Episode 0 - Shiki vs. Sengoku and Garp. The great pirate Gol D. Roger is sentenced to death. Roger's speech before his death leads pirates to the Grand Line to seek out his hidden treasure dubbed 'One Piece'. This event marks the beginning of an era called "The Great Age of Pirates". Shanks begins his journey as a pirate captain by asking Buggy to join his crew. This is the last time the pair see each other before parting ways. Duval is born. The Legendary Shipwright Tom is put on trial for building Gold Roger's ship. He was given ten years to complete his idea of a Sea Train to be exonerated of this crime. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1501 AOP||''23 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Tashigi is born. Kuina is born. Koala is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1502 AOP||''22 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Portgas D. Ace is born as "Gol D. Ace". His mother, Portgas D. Rouge, dies at childbirth. Nico Olvia is captured by the Marines, her assistants are killed. Jaguar D. Saul frees her and deserts the Marines. Nico Olvia returns to Ohara. Her daughter Nico Robin meets Saul. Ohara Incident: Ohara is burned to the ground by a Buster Call summoned by the CP9. Professor Clover, Olvia and all Oharan citizens are killed. Nico Robin, the sole survivor, begins her life on the run from the World Government with a 79,000,000 bounty. Jagaur D. Saul presumably dies when he is frozen by Aokiji. Gaimon arrives at the Island of Rare Animals and through a mishap, is trapped inside a treasure chest. He is left behind by his crew. Hatchan saves Silvers Rayleigh out at sea and subsequently befriends him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 506 and Episode 400, Rayleigh explains why he and Hatchan are friends. The flying pirate Shiki the Gold Lion escapes from Impel Down.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 530 and Episode 431, Sengoku mentions the escape of Shiki. Shanks first meets Yasopp while sailing near Gecko Island.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 0 Chapter 0 and Episode 0, Shanks meets Yasopp. Nojiko is born. Sabo is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1503 AOP||''21 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Roronoa Zoro is born. Sanji is born.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 7, Sanji's age. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1504 AOP||''20 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Nami is born. Bell-mère, a Marine, is caught in a battle between Marines and pirates. She survives, and takes two orphans she finds, Nami and Nojiko, back to Cocoyasi Village; she later adopts both girls as her daughters. Stelly is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1505 AOP||''19 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Boa Hancock and her sisters are kidnapped and become slaves of the Tenryubito. Monkey D. Luffy is born. Usopp is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1506 AOP||''18 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Nefertari Vivi is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1507 AOP||''17 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Tony Tony Chopper is born on Drum island. He becomes an outcast of his herd because of his blue nose. An incident on an island leaves five hundred soldiers being held as hostages by pirates. The pirates demand their captain be made king of the island for release of the five hundred captives. The World Government sends in one lone thirteen year old boy to end the hostage situation; he kills the five hundred soldiers, and then the pirates when they open fire on him. The boy later goes on to become the top killing machine of the secret CP9: Rob Lucci. An unnamed King of an unnamed kingdom visited Kamabakka Kingdom on Momoiro Island. After he returned, he was an Okama. This incident tore the kingdom and the family apart, they were later exiled. A former prince became a pirate and would later blame Emporio Ivankov for this incident. Portgas D. Ace and Sabo start saving up money in order to buy a pirate ship to leave Dawn Island and become pirates. Queen Otohime begins her campaign of trying to gain signatures from her fellow fishmen and mermen in order to appease the World Government, so that fishmen and humans can coexist together in peace. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1508 AOP||''16 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |Princess Shirahoshi is born. Fisher Tiger, who was enslaved by the Tenryubito for several years, breaks free and heads back to Fishman Island. He talks with King Neptune about deciding to go back to Mariejois and free all of the slaves that he regretfully left behind. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1509 AOP||''15 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;" |A year after escaping, Fisher Tiger, the adventurer, goes back and scales the Red Line and attacks Mariejois, to start a rebellion that ultimately frees all of the slaves of the Tenryubito, including Boa Hancock and her sisters. }} Fisher Tiger rebrands the mark of the Tenryubito on the freed fishmen slaves into the mark of the sun, and forms the Sun Pirates. The Boa sisters are found by Gloriosa, Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku, who take them back to Amazon Lily. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1511 AOP||''13 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"|Vivi becomes the Sub-leader of the Suna Suna Clan. Toto and his son Kohza set off from Alubarna to set up a village in the Oasis of Yuba. Boa Hancock becomes the new empress of the Kuja and the captain of the Kuja Pirates. She is also given a position in the Shichibukai.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 522 and Episode 416, Hancock's rise to power. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1512 AOP||''12 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"|Red-Haired Shanks, then twenty seven years old, arrives at Luffy's hometown and decides to stay there.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 1 and Episode 4, Shanks and Luffy's story. Luffy accidentally eats the Gomu Gomu no Mi, giving him rubber powers and an inability to swim. Higuma is eaten by a Sea King in an incident involving Luffy and Shanks. Shanks leaves Luffy's hometown after staying there for almost a year. Shortly after Shanks' departure, Luffy is taken by his grandfather Monkey D. Garp to train with Curly Dadan and meets his adopted brother Portgas D. Ace. Luffy soon forms a brotherhood with Ace and Sabo in desire to becoming pirates. The Tenryubito come to visit the Goa Kingdom on Dawn Island. The Bluejam Pirates set fire to Trash Mountain in preparation for their arrival, but most who reside there are saved from being burnt to death by Monkey D. Dragon and the Revolutionaries. When the Tenryubito arrive, they appeared to have murdered Sabo as he leaves his home island in hopes of being free from being a noble by becoming a pirate. The pirate captain, Montblanc Cricket, arrives at Jaya. He stays to search for proof on whether his ancestor was or wasn't a liar, so he can be free of his family curse. His crew abandoned him shortly afterwards. Chouchou's owner, Hocker sets up his pet shop in Orange Town.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 2 Chapter 12 and Episode 6, Chouchou's story. The famous actress Victoria Cindry dies in a tragic accident. Dr. Hogback meets the Shichibukai Gekko Moriah, along with Absalom and Perona. Last time Hatchan visits Shakuyaku and Silvers Rayleigh after joining the Sun Pirates. The Revolutionaries start to look for Nico Robin. The Sun Pirates meet Koala, a young girl who was a slave of the Tenryubito. Fisher Tiger rebrands her slave mark into the mark of the sun, making her the very first human to bear the Sun Pirates' emblem. Upon returning Koala to her home island, Fisher Tiger is ambushed by Marines led by Rear Admiral Strawberry. After barely escaping the island with a Marine ship stolen by his crew, Tiger chooses to die rather than receive a transfusion from the human blood on the ship. Angered over Tiger's death, Arlong heads back to Foolshout Island to get revenge on the humans who betrayed Tiger, only to be defeated and captured by Vice Admiral Borsalino. He is then imprisoned in Impel Down. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1513 AOP||''11 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"|Jinbe agrees to the World Government and becomes one of the Shichibukai, which in turn lets Arlong get released from prison. Unfortunately this led to a massive disagreement between Jinbe and Arlong that caused the Sun Pirates to disband into three factions: The Arlong Pirates, the Macro Pirates, and Jinbe's crew. Zeff returns from the Grand Line. A storm sinks the Orbit and Zeff's pirate ship. Zeff and Sanji end up stranded on an island with very little food for 85 days and are eventually saved. Baratie is opened. Ninjin is born. Piiman is born. Tamanegi is born. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1514 AOP||''10 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"|Arlong invades Cocoyasi Village and begins to build his empire. Bell-mère is shot dead, and Nami is conscripted into Arlong's crew. Tom completes the Sea Train, the Puffing Tom. It took an extra four years for him and the others to add the tracks to other islands. CP5, led by Spandam, frames Tom, and he is carted away to Enies Lobby. Cutty Flam is presumed dead after attempting to stop the train that carries Tom. Princess Shirahoshi gets touched by Vander Decken IX, making her a target for his powers. Queen Otohime is assassinated; her death causes an uproar on Fishman Island. Shirahoshi is locked inside Hard-Shell Tower of Ryugu Palace for her own safety from Decken's flying threatening gifts. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1515 AOP||''9 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"|A violent war occurs on Kuraigana Island, coating the island in blood and dead bodies and ingraining a violent personality into the Humandrills of the island. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1516 AOP||''8 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"|Dr. Hiluluk finds Tony Tony Chopper and saves his life. He later takes Chopper in as his assistant and surrogate son. Gan Fall is replaced as the God of Skypiea by Enel in a coup d'État. A meeting is held at Mariejois with the World Counsel to discuss Dragon and his Revolutionary movement. Hiluluk dies, upon his death Tony Tony Chopper goes to live with Doctor Kureha, she begins to teach him how to be a real doctor. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1516-1517 AOP||''Between 7 and 8 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"|Two fans of the book on Montblanc Noland, Masira and his brother Shojo, show up at Jaya to aid with Montblanc Cricket's efforts to settle things with his ancestor. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1517 AOP||''7 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"|The Usopp Pirates are formed. Rob Lucci, Kaku and Kalifa from CP9 go undercover and join the Galley-La Company to learn more about the blueprints to Pluton. Blueno goes to Water 7 with them, but gets work as a bartender instead. Brook is captured on Thriller Bark, where his shadow is taken by Gekko Moriah and used to give life to Samurai Ryuma. Brook however managed to escape, creating a horrible mess on Thriller Bark, thus making all beings on Thriller Bark remember his title as "The Humming Swordsman". |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1518 AOP||''6 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"|Cutty Flam shows up alive at Water 7. He is given the blueprints to Pluton by Iceburg. Cutty Flam assumes the name 'Franky'. Nico Robin is hired by Crocodile into Baroque Works as his partner. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1519 AOP||''5 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"|Captain Kuro fakes his own death and takes on the name Kurahadol. He becomes the butler for Kaya's family. A drought starts in Alabasta, with the king being suspected of causing it with the use of Dance Powder. Axe-Hand Morgan is honored for bringing in 'Captain Kuro' and begins his raise to rank in the Marines.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 6, Kuro and Morgan's story. The Franky Family begins to collect 200,000,000. Portgas D. Ace leaves Luffy's hometown. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1520 AOP||''4 Yrs Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"|Vivi and Igaram join Baroque Works to find out information on who runs it. The Spade Pirates are founded by Portgas D. Ace. Kaya's parents die. Soon afterwards Kaya falls ill.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 26 and Episode 10, Jango and Kuro talk about Kaya. Coby accidentally ends up as the chore boy for the pirate Alvida.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 2 and Episode 1, Coby's story. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1521 AOP||''3 Years Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"|Blackbeard and his crew raid Drum Island. Wapol flees in fear. Don Krieg leaves the East Blue to conquer the Grand Line. He is defeated by Dracule Mihawk but manages to escape with his main ship. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1521-1522 AOP||''2 1/2 Years Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"|Silvers Rayleigh "disappears", at some point surrendering himself to slave traders to pay off his latest gambling debt. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1521-1222 AOP||''2 1/4 Years Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"|Chouchou's owner goes to the hospital, he never returns. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1521-1522 AOP||''2 Years and 1 Month Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"|Zoro saves Rika from Soro, Helmeppo's dog. For his defiance and killing Soro, Helmeppo has Zoro imprisoned for 30 days without food or water. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1522 AOP||''2 Years Ago; Beginning of the Main Storyline'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"| The Straw Hat Pirates first appear. They defeat Arlong in Cocoyasi Village which leads to their Captain receiving a bounty for also defeating Buggy and Don Krieg. The Captain's bounty is increased and the swordsman Zoro is given a bounty after the fall of Crocodile, but no public information is released as to why they receive their bounties. The Straw Hats raid Enies Lobby and all 8 members receive bounties. Later at the Sabaody Archipelago they attack three of the World Nobles's. After admiral Kizaru entered the island the Straw Hats were reported as being completely wiped out. A coup leads to Vira being taken over. Wapol attempts a return to Drum Island but is suddenly banished again. Dalton is appointed as ruler of the renamed Sakura Kingdom. After his involvement with Baroque Works, Crocodile is arrested by Tashigi and Smoker in Alabasta, both are promoted for their efforts. A civil war in Alabasta is resolved and peace returns to the country. The princess Vivi also returns after disappearing a few years prior. The drought ends. Gan Fall returns as God of Skypiea. The war between the Skypieans and Shandians ends. A Buster Call is activated accidentally on Enies Lobby by CP9 leader Spandam, annihilating the island of justice. The destruction is blamed on the Straw Hats. Shanks makes contact with Whitebeard. Despite Marine efforts, the two meet with each other. Two days prior to their meeting, "Fire fist" Ace was defeated by Blackbeard. He is handed into the Marines who set a date for his execution. The World Government summons the Shichibukai to rally together with the Marines for a war against Whitebeard. Blackbeard is now appointed to the position of Shichibukai for his role in bringing in Ace. Revolutionaries conquer Centaurea. Over a thousand shadows abducted by Shichibukai member Gekko Moriah are returned to their original owners. Most suspect Moriah was defeated however Moriah retained Shichibukai status and no reports are released on any such defeat. Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, breaks into Impel Down while Buggy, captain of the Buggy Pirates, is captured and also sent to the prison in a separate, earlier incident. It is then suspected that the pair had masterminded an operation to free many prisoners. Later, 241 prisoners successfully escape Impel Down, the masterminds Luffy and Buggy included, marking the first mass breakout in its history, including most of the rumored Level 6. Battle of Marineford: the war between Whitebeard and the Marines starts on the day of the execution of Portgas D. Ace. Both Luffy's and Ace's parentages are revealed to the public during the latter's execution. Portgas D. Ace dies when Admiral Akainu's magma fist goes through his chest. Blackbeard reveals that he invaded Impel Down to recruit several convicts from the fabled Level 6: Vasco Shot, Catarina Devon, Sanjuan Wolf, Avalo Pizarro, and the former chief jailer of Impel Down, Shiliew. The strongest man in the world, Edward Newgate dies at Marineford "standing on his feet". Marshall D. Teach somehow manages to steal Whitebeard's Devil Fruit power, making him the only human in existence with the power of two Devil Fruits. The battle is brought to an end with the arrival of Shanks and the Red Hair Pirates, bringing the battle to a halt after the deaths of Whitebeard and Ace. Jinbe, Trafalgar Law, and the Heart Pirates are the first males who were ever permitted to set foot on Amazon Lily, which is a rule on the female-only island (Luffy wasn't officialy permitted to stay on the island). Monkey D. Luffy, Jinbe, and Silvers Rayleigh return to Marineford where they sailed around the island once before Luffy rang the Ox Bell sixteen times, then gave a silent prayer before leaving once again on the Kuja Pirates' ship. The original childhood lab of Dr. Vegapunk on Karakuri Island explodes due to Franky pressing a self-destruct button in the lab. This event becomes known to the world as the "Nightmare of Barujimoa". The people of Karakuri remain afraid and not much later, as Franky causes another incident, which would become known as The Legend of the Sacred Burning Beast of Barujimoa, in which Franky was clothed in a tigerskin rug which was accidently set on fire. Monkey D. Luffy decides to disband the Straw Hat Pirates for two years in order for the crew to train and become stronger. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1523 AOP||''1 Year Ago'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"|A great battle took place between the Marines and the combined forces of Duval and his Rosy Life Riders, Hatchan, and Bartholomew Kuma, over the Straw Hat Pirates' ship, the Thousand Sunny. The outcome of the battle was the retreat of the Marine forces, with the Rosy Life Riders, Hatchan, and Kuma sustaining serious damage. The Thousand Sunny was left unharmed. |- |- |- style="background:silver;" | 1524 AOP||''Current Storyline'' |- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 3px solid;"|The Straw Hat Pirates reunite at Sabaody Archipelago, and they are confirmed to the world to be alive. Upon pursuit by marines, they escape with a coated ship into the sea. The Impostor Straw Hat Pirates recruit famous pirates, but were unmasked by Sentomaru, who has been promoted into the Marines. The Straw Hats arrive at Fishman Island. Madame Shirley predicts the destruction of Fishman Island at the hands of Strawhat Luffy. Hody Jones, captain of the New Fishman Pirates and Vander Decken IX, captain of the Flying Pirates form an alliance and initiate a coup d'État on the Ryugu Kingdom. Princess Shirahoshi unleashes her ability to summon Sea Kings, in order to stop Noah from falling onto Fishman Island. Jinbe, a fishman, gives up some of his blood to Monkey D. Luffy, a human, causing the very first human-fishman blood transfusion. Thus, creating a new bond between fishmen and humans, putting an end to the never-ending cycle of hatred fishmen had towards humans for generations. |} Tenreki Trivia *From using Noland's Log book as a guide, it is possible to work out that the current storyline of One Piece takes place in the year 1524. References Site Navigation Category:History